1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new electrical switch construction and to a method of making such a switch construction or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an electrical switch construction having a support means carrying a pair of spaced apart first and second fixed contacts and a movable switch blade unit carrying contact means for being disposed in contact with the first fixed contact and out of contact with the second fixed contact when the switch blade unit is in a first position thereof and for being disposed in contact with the second fixed contact and out of contact with the first fixed contact when the switch blade unit is in a second position thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,189 to Manecke; the U.S. Pat No. 3,573,700 to Schmitt; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,863 to Place; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,222 to Manecke and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,228 to Rowley.
It is known to provide a movable switch blade unit for the above prior known electrical switch construction wherein the switch blade unit comprises a first flexible switch blade means having opposed ends one of which is secured to the support means and the other of which carries a first part of the contact means for making or breaking contact with the first fixed contact and a second flexible switch blade means having opposed ends one of which is secured to the first switch blade means to be carried thereby and the other of which is spaced from the other end of the first switch blade means and carries a second part of the contact means for making or breaking contact with the second fixed contact. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 847,981 to Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,771 to Clark.
It is also known to provide an electrical switch construction having a support means carrying a fixed contact and a movable contact carried by a switch blade, a bimetallic snap disc carried by the support means for controlling movement of the switch blade relative to the fixed contact and responsive to temperature setting means carried by the support means for selecting the temperature of operation of the disc for moving the movable contact out of contact with the fixed contact, the temperature setting means comprising a substantially cup-shaped plunger means having an open end for engaging the blade and a closed end engaging the snap disc, the temperature setting means having spring means operatively associated with the plunger means to urge the plunger means into engagement with the snap disc, the temperature setting means having adjusting means for adjusting the force of the spring means that urges the plunger means into the engagement thereof, the spring means having opposed ends one of which is operatively interconnected to the plunger means and the other of which engages the adjusting means. For example, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,222 to Manecke.